Most consumer electronic devices include a touch-based interface of some type, such as a keyboard, a touch screen, moveable buttons or the like. For touch-based interfaces with moveable components, a user's experience can be affected by feedback generated during actuation of the moveable component, such as a resistance to movement, a smoothness of the movement and a range of movement. Typically, users find certain combinations of touch-based feedback more pleasing to the touch than other combinations. In addition, from a visual standpoint, users often find compact and sleek designs more aesthetically appealing. Sleek and compact designs that are visually appealing tend to have compact enclosures that leave little room for a wide range of movement associated with touch-based interface components.